Hell Thou Name is Life
by sistasluv2
Summary: The day that Bella's life turned to hell was the day she met three potential soul mates. But there is one problem. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper have to make her fall in love with them in a year. Is it possible for them? B/E/Em/J Future lemons


Chapter 1: Hello World. My Name is Misery

December 31, 2011

9:52 pm

Mike Newton's New Year's Eve Party

BPOV

"You wanna have a little fun." The host of the party screamed in my ear. Mike Newton was leering at me that suspiciously reminded me of the old perverts at the retirement home. Ugh. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. Mike was waiting rather impatiently for an answer.

"I'll have to decline that offer," I tried to say nicely because Mike was actually a nice guy when he wasn't drunk out of his mind. Mike's face screwed up into an ugly sneer. Uh oh.

"Weeee'lll I'm glad cuz you aren't that pretty. Where you get those boobs from your momma cuz I-, "The rest of his words flew out his mouth because by the time he almost finished the last sentence my hand flew out and took residence of his cheek. Everybody in a 20 foot radius turned to face me and Mike. Mike looked humiliated and really pissed. And to tell you the truth I was getting a little scared because mostly all of these people here were Mike Newton's biggest fans. Then said person turned to his gang of imbeciles who were mostly the jocks from school and what came out his mouth scared the Jesus out of me.

" Guys I think we need to teach this little stuck-up b**** when to show respect."

1 Hour Later

_HONK! HONK! _ A car passed by me the driver rudely telling me to get off the road. I didn't have the patience so I threw my broken-heeled shoes at the back of his car. Suddenly feeling the earth under my skin I look down. Great I'm barefoot. I started shivering and sniffling as the sun went down. I should have brought a jacket. But it doesn't matter they would've taken that, too. I really shouldn't have gone to that party Angela warned me what would happen. Maybe I am stubborn but I'm not going to admit to it now. Looking up I noticed the moon high in the sky and realized I need to call Charlie before he has an aneurism. Patting myself down I remembered that my phone is at the bottom of a now AIDs infested pool. No chance of getting it back and even if I did the phone would be useless. I clearly needed to get to the nearest payphone.

Suddenly I felt that someone was watching me. I've gotten used to this feeling but it always creeped me out. I told Charlie that someone was probably watching me and he gave me a switchblade and pepper spray. Now I carry it everywhere or I used to. The feeling went away but sometimes I felt it and it went away again for weeks. But this time felt different and I knew I was starting to hyperventilate. And then I ran for it. My legs tried to carry me far from that feeling but it kept up with us. I finally caught sight of a payphone when I saw a tall, dark figure standing there. _No. No. NO! _I made a U-Turn when two figures caught my eye. All three of the figures began enclosing on me. Then I realized these people were watching me. And they had been herding me all along. I ran for it. Again. Catching sight of a path starting from behind a light pole I ran to it. Darkness enveloped me and I moved into its embrace. Finally losing that feeling I stopped but not before a pair of blinding headlights came towards me. I didn't realize it was a car until the last minute. And the last minute was too late for me even to try to jump out of the way. And of course I got hit by a car. A Mercedes-Benz to be exact (**A/N: I'm going to have fun with that little tidbit in the future)**. Blinding pain rushed across my body giving me no time to process but just taking over. Over my agony I could hear the panicked yells of the driver who must have gotten out of the car.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Please tell me you are okay." The girl realized I wasn't even halfway conscious so she called nine one one and took my picture for identification purposes. By the time the ambulance and the police arrived I was on the path of passing out. Then when the girl turned around three pairs of hands grabbed me and took me away. And before I passed out I saw gold.


End file.
